


Девять месяцев

by Jane_Doe



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Особенные девять месяцев из жизни команды Торчвуда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девять месяцев

_  
**Месяц первый**   
_

В первую неделю он ничего не понял.

\- …позволяет сделать вывод, что обнаруженный в пригороде Кардиффа метеорит не представляет угрозы для людей… Джек, ты слушаешь?  
\- Конечно, Тош, - быстро соврал Джек.  
Он не слушал. И его все больше и больше тошнило.  
\- У кого-то из вас новые духи?  
\- Мы здесь, вообще-то, про метеорит, - недовольно заметил Оуэн.  
\- У меня, - призналась Гвен. – Подарок Риса.  
\- Гвен, сделай мне одолжение, - с расстановкой произнес Джек. – Не пользуйся ими, когда ты на работе.  
\- Тебе не нравится? Но Джек, это очень дорогие духи…  
\- Гвен, _пожалуйста_.  
Ему пришлось прижать ладонь к губам, чтобы подавить приступ дурноты.  
\- Доигралась, - сухо прокомментировал Оуэн, - его от тебя тошнит.  
Гвен не разговаривала с ними обоими целый день.

На вторую неделю он начал что-то подозревать.

\- Все готово?  
\- Порядок, - Оуэн захлопнул багажник. – Можем возвращаться.  
\- Йанто, ты поведешь, - распорядился Джек, бросая ему ключи.  
\- Но ты же обычно сам…  
\- Не сегодня, - покачал головой Джек.  
Он чувствовал себя совершенно измотанным, словно им пришлось ловить не одного вивла, а по меньшей мере дюжину.  
К тому моменту, когда команда вернулась на базу, Джек крепко спал на пассажирском сиденье.

На третью неделю подозрение превратилось в уверенность.

\- Джек! – Йанто нетерпеливо постучал в дверь ванной. – С тобой все в порядке? Джек!  
\- Все нормально, - пробормотал Джек, выходя.  
\- Опять плохо? – Йанто смотрел на него с тревогой. – Скажи Оуэну, пусть он тебя осмотрит. Тебя тошнит уже которое утро подряд. Вдруг это что-то серьезное?  
\- Серьезное.  
\- Что? – Йанто побледнел.  
\- Сядь. Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что важное. Но сначала… Йанто, как ты относишься к детям?

 _  
**Месяц второй**   
_

Все успокоилось только к вечеру. Активность Рифта вернулась в норму, очередная инопланетная угроза была благополучно нейтрализована, случайные свидетели получили свою дозу реткона, и к шести часам у команды Торчвуда наконец-то появилась возможность перевести дух.  
Пицца была заказана и доставлена, и Йанто готовил чай для Джека и кофе для остальных, рассеянно прислушиваясь к доносящимся до него голосам и смеху.  
Тишина воцарилась, как раз когда он приблизился к столу, держа в руках поднос. И нетрудно было догадаться, почему. Вся команда с немым изумлением смотрела, как Джек увлеченно поливает кусок пиццы шоколадным сиропом.  
Бутылочку с сиропом Йанто узнал. Несколько недель назад, оставшись вечером вдвоем на базе, они с Джеком использовали ее для себя – правда, скорее в эротических, чем в кулинарных целях. С тех пор Йанто ее не видел; до сегодняшнего дня.  
\- Джек, что ты делаешь!..  
\- Это отвратительно, - скривился Оуэн. – Прекрати немедленно! Ты мне аппетит портишь.  
\- Твоему аппетиту ничто не повредит, - пробормотал Йанто вполголоса, расставляя на столе кружки.  
Гвен хихикнула:  
– Джек, ты ешь точь-в-точь как моя беременная кузина.  
Повисла пауза. Джек и Йанто коротко переглянулись, не замечая, как у исподтишка наблюдающего за ними Оуэна взгляд стал таким же внимательным и цепким, словно на его лабораторный стол попало что-то особенно интересное. Несколько секунд он изучающе разглядывал их обоих, потом ухмыльнулся и, ухватив еще кусок пиццы, откинулся на спинку стула.  
\- Какой у тебя срок, Джек? – между прочим поинтересовался он.  
К чести капитана Харкнесса, ему почти удалось удержать на лице невозмутимое выражение. Почти. Чего нельзя было сказать о Йанто.  
\- Что ты имеешь в…  
\- Брось. Все равно скоро станет заметно. И потом – тебе ведь понадобится врач, а никому кроме меня ты это не доверишь, верно? – подмигнул Оуэн. – Так сколько?  
\- Семь или восемь недель, - помолчав, нехотя отозвался Джек и принялся поливать сиропом второй кусок пиццы.  
\- Кто счастливый отец, полагаю, спрашивать не надо?  
\- Оуэн!.. – предостерегающе зашипел Йанто. Джек только рассмеялся.  
\- Вы это о чем? – непонимающе спросила Тошико.  
\- Готовьтесь, девочки! – объявил Оуэн. – Скоро в дружной семье Торчвуда ожидается прибавление – маленький Джек Харкнесс. – Он выдержал паузу. – Или его фамилия будет Джонс?  
\- Об этом мы пока не думали, - пробурчал Джек с набитым ртом.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что Джек… что он…  
\- Беременный, Тош. Капитан Джек Харкнесс беременный.  
\- Но… как? – потрясенно прошептала Гвен.  
\- Пятьдесят первый век… долго объяснять, - пожал плечами Джек. – Между прочим, как ты узнал?  
\- Я врач, - снисходительно отозвался Оуэн, - и признаки беременности распознаю даже у вивла.  
\- Тебя это как будто не удивило, - с подозрением в голосе заметила Гвен.  
\- Не особенно. В конце концов, то, что Джек может забеременеть, не более странно, чем то, что он не может умереть. И раз уж он бессмертный, я решил, что в той шутке насчет беременности тоже есть доля истины… Кстати, Гвен, ты случайно ничего не забыла?  
\- Это нечестно, - пробормотала Гвен и сунула Оуэну двадцатку. Джек, Йанто и Тош недоуменно смотрели, как он прячет купюру в карман.  
\- Мы поспорили, - невозмутимо пояснил Оуэн, - о том, кто из вас сверху.

 _  
**Месяц третий**   
_

\- Этот тип к тебе клеился! И тебе это нравилось! «Рад знакомству, мистер Джонс», «Вот моя визитная карточка, мистер Джонс», «У вас отличная задница, мистер Джонс»!  
Джек орал так, что даже Мавануи забилась в свое гнездо и предпочла не высовываться.  
\- О моей заднице он точно ничего не говорил! – защищался Йанто.  
\- Да у него на лице все было написано! Откуда он вообще взялся?  
\- Джек, он просто заблудился! Искал транспортную компанию – ту, у которой офис на соседнем причале. Каждый может ошибиться дверью!  
\- Надо было накачать его ретконом, чтобы неповадно было!  
\- Он же ничего не видел! Он уверен, что у нас захудалая туристическая фирма, и завтра о ней даже не вспомнит.  
\- Держу пари, что он вспомнит _тебя_ – и неудивительно: ты с ним флиртовал! «Приятно познакомиться, мистер Мейер»! Готовишь запасные варианты? Конечно: скоро я растолстею и перестану тебя интересовать. Надо было с самого начала признаться, что ни я, ни ребенок тебе не нужны!  
Дверь в кабинет Джека захлопнулась с грохотом; все стихло. Взъерошенный Йанто, ни на кого не глядя, со стоном опустился на ближайший стул.  
\- Неприятности в раю? – ехидно поинтересовался Оуэн, на что Тош больно ткнула его локтем под ребра, а Йанто попыталась утешить:  
\- Не переживай. Джек на самом деле так не думает…  
\- Знаю, - вздохнул Йанто. – Кто хочет кофе?

Час спустя, держа перед собой, словно щит, поднос с чаем и печеньем, Йанто заглянул к Джеку. Тот неподвижно сидел за столом, и вид у него был совершенно несчастный.  
\- Прости меня, - проговорил Джек, едва завидев Йанто. – Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
Облегченно вздохнув, Йанто поставил поднос на стол, приблизился к Джеку и осторожно обнял его.  
\- Это все проклятые гормоны, - невнятно пожаловался Джек, уткнувшись лицом Йанто в живот. – Они меня с ума сводят.  
\- Ничего, - Йанто нежно запустил пальцы Джеку в волосы. – Мы это переживем. Просто помни, что я тебя люблю и ни на кого не променяю.  
\- Ладно.  
\- И постарайся больше так не кричать. Это вредно для ребенка. К тому же, ты напугал Мавануи.

После того как на следующее утро посыльный доставил в фиктивный туристический офис Торчвуда изысканный букет с карточкой, подписанной «Тони Мейер», Мавануи еще сутки не показывалась из гнезда.

 _  
**Месяц четвертый**   
_

Йанто Джонс знал и умел многое. Он мог сварить безупречный кофе по пятнадцати рецептам, умудрялся в одиночку содержать в образцовом порядке базу секретной организации по изучению инопланетной активности (четверо не отличающихся аккуратностью сотрудников и птеродактиль в нагрузку) и был, по утверждению Джека Харкнесса, лучшим архивариусом Торчвуда-3 за всю его более чем вековую историю. Но Йанто Джонс никогда в жизни не имел дела с беременными женщинами, - и уж точно ничего не знал о беременных мужчинах. Поэтому, когда в поведении его капитана обнаружились странные перемены, стало очевидно, что придется спрашивать у кого-нибудь совета.  
Выбор, увы, был невелик и ограничивался командой Торчвуда. Тош Йанто исключил сразу – рассудив, что в этих делах она понимает явно не больше него самого – а потом долго колебался между Гвен и Оуэном. В конце концов, выбор был сделан в пользу Харпера: во-первых, потому что он врач, а во-вторых, потому что мучивший Йанто вопрос был слишком личным, и обсуждать с Гвен настолько интимные стороны их с Джеком жизни… в общем, уж лучше ехидна Оуэн. Он, конечно, не упустит возможности позубоскалить, но это Йанто как-нибудь переживет.

Завидев Йанто, Оуэн заметно поморщился.  
\- Не начинай. Я закончу отчет завтра. Наверное. Он уже почти готов, видишь?  
Из-под разбросанных на столе бумаг, мало походящих на готовый отчет, выглядывал глянцевый уголок чего-то, подозрительно напоминающего «Пентхаус», но Йанто сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Сейчас было неподходящее время препираться с Оуэном.  
\- Да я не об этом. Мы можем поговорить с глазу на глаз? Это важно.

\- Итак, мой мальчик, чем может помочь тебе дядюшка Оуэн? – ухмыльнулся Харпер, как только они оказались наедине в медицинском отсеке Торчвуда.  
Йанто вздохнул и напомнил себе, что делает это ради Джека.  
\- Я хотел спросить кое-что. Только… Слушай, Оуэн, это очень личное. Будь у меня выбор, я бы к тебе не пришел, но…  
\- Какое трогательное доверие. Неужели Йанто Джонсу понадобился совет по поводу личной жизни – и от кого!  
\- Я буду благодарен, если ты не станешь язвить – хотя бы пока не ответишь на вопрос.  
\- Выкладывай уже.  
\- Это касается Джека. В последнее время мы… он… в общем, он постоянно хочет секса.  
Оуэн расхохотался:  
\- Наш капитан выжимает из тебя все соки, а, Йанто? Хочешь, чтобы я прописал тебе виагру?  
\- Не в этом дело! – Йанто покраснел. – Джек никогда не отличался воздержанностью, но по пять раз каждый день – это слишком даже для него. Может, с ним что-то не так? Он же беременный. А вдруг это вредно для ребенка?  
Оуэн мученически вздохнул – точно как подросток, который вместо того чтобы покататься на скейте, вынужден объяснять математику младшему братишке.  
\- Йанто, это _нормально_. Абсолютно. Повышение либидо во втором триместре – естественное явление.  
\- И для ребенка это не опасно? Что мы все время…  
\- Ты себя переоцениваешь. Пять раз в сутки – это еще не «все время», – фыркнул Оуэн, и уже другим тоном добавил:  
\- Не опасно, успокойся. И вообще, лови момент, пока можешь.  
\- Что значит «пока»? – насторожился Йанто.  
\- Это значит, что скоро у Джека вырастет живот, и многие позы станут для вас недоступны. Впрочем, - Оуэн демонстративно задумался, - если захочешь, я готов подсказать пару любопытных вариантов.  
\- Ты занимался сексом с беременной женщиной? – с недоверием спросил Йанто. – То есть, беременной не от тебя?  
\- А ты ханжа, Джонс. И что Джек в тебе нашел?  
\- Ты просто завидуешь, Оуэн. У тебя за всю жизнь не было столько секса, сколько у меня за последние пару недель.  
\- Сукин сын, - беззлобно пробормотал Оуэн в спину уходящему Йанто и задумчиво посмотрел на закрепленную в углу под потолком камеру слежения.  
Не хотелось этого признавать, но судя по тому, что в последнее время в записях внутренних видеокамер Торчвуда то и дело возникали необъяснимые пробелы («Проверка оборудования», - успокаивал Джек возмущенную Тошико, а сам жмурился, как сытый кот), Йанто был недалек от истины.

 **  
_Месяц пятый_   
**

Это явно была самка – Йанто работал с вивлами достаточно долго, чтобы научиться определять такие вещи с первого взгляда. И она была совсем рядом с Джеком. Который ее не видел.  
\- Джек! – заорал Йанто, выдергивая из кобуры оружие; боковым зрением он заметил, как обернувшийся на крик Оуэн повторяет его движение. Но выстрелить никто из них не успел: в паре метров от Джека тварь вдруг остановилась, втянула воздух, словно принюхиваясь, а потом резко метнулась прочь, за угол. Ее никто не преследовал; и Йанто, и Оуэн бросились к Джеку.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Да, - кивнул Джек, неосознанно прикрывая ладонями живот.  
\- Я же просил тебя быть осторожнее! – взорвался Йанто. – Почему ты вообще здесь? Ты ведь был в паре с Гвен!  
\- Я отправил ее подогнать машину поближе – на случай, если мы поймаем этого вивла.  
\- И сам остался без прикрытия! Ты соображаешь, что творишь?  
\- Не указывай мне, что делать!  
\- Подвергая опасности себя, ты рискуешь ребенком!  
\- Эй-эй-эй! – Оуэн бесцеремонно вклинился между ними. – Джек, Йанто прав. Это становится слишком рискованно. С завтрашнего дня за пределами базы мы работаем без тебя.  
\- Это я здесь босс!  
\- А я – твой врач. И сейчас решающее слово за мной, ясно?  
\- Ты не можешь… - упрямо начал Джек, и тут же охнул, снова прижимая ладони к животу.  
\- Что? – всполошился Йанто.  
\- Ребенок толкается, - растерянно сказал Джек.  
Йанто, шагнув ближе, тоже приложил ладонь.  
\- Джек, пожалуйста, - очень тихо попросил он. – Пожалуйста.  
\- Хорошо, - сдался Джек, обнимая Йанто. – С завтрашнего дня.

\- Просто чудо, что она тебя не тронула. Интересно, почему. Обычно если уж вивлы нападают, то доводят дело до конца, - вслух размышлял Оуэн.  
\- Повезло, - пожал плечами Джек.  
\- Вряд ли, - возразила Тошико, окинув его странным взглядом. – Я кое-что нашла. Там неподалеку автостоянка, и есть камера наблюдения; я просмотрела запись. Вы должны это увидеть.  
Команда сгрудилась за спиной сидящей за компьютером Тош, рассматривая на экране замерших друг напротив друга Джека и вивла. Йанто чуть улыбнулся: на стоп-кадре было особенно заметно, что у Джека уже ясно обозначился небольшой животик. Только… у вивла был точно такой же. Самка была беременна.  
\- Думаю, она именно поэтому тебя не тронула, Джек. Поняла, что ты… в таком же положении.  
\- Вот это я называю – женская солидарность!  
Эта фраза дорого обошлась Оуэну. До конца недели Йанто был избавлен от необходимости чистить клетки и кормить вивлов.

 _  
**Месяц шестой**   
_

Приблизившись к двери в кабинет Джека, Тошико привычно подняла руку, чтобы постучать, но тут же замерла в нерешительности. В последнее время их босс частенько засыпал прямо за столом (что было вполне объяснимо в его положении), и Тош не хотелось его будить, если сейчас как раз такой случай. Жалюзи были опущены; бесшумно приоткрыв дверь, она осторожно заглянула внутрь.  
Кресло, в котором сидел Джек, было повернуто спинкой к двери, так что Тош видела только затылок капитана, и было непонятно, бодрствует он или задремал. Она шагнула в кабинет, и в этот момент из-за кресла послышался шорох, короткий стон и негромкий голос Йанто:  
\- Так хорошо?  
\- Да… Еще, Йанто…  
\- Здесь?  
\- Да, сильнее… М-м-м…  
Джек снова застонал, откинул голову на спинку кресла. Тошико почувствовала, как жар заливает щеки и уши.  
 _О, боже._  
Она на цыпочках выскользнула из комнаты, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

\- Что сказал Джек? – спросила Гвен нетерпеливо.  
\- Что?  
\- По поводу активности Рифта. Ты же за этим к нему ходила?  
\- Джек занят, Гвен, - пробормотала Тошико, не поднимая глаз. – Очень занят. Я к нему зайду… как-нибудь потом. Вечером.  
\- Ты какая-то странная, Тош. Все в порядке? – Гвен внимательно посмотрела на нее, потом тихонько охнула:  
\- О, нет. Тош, тебе ведь не дарили никаких артефактов? Больше никакого чтения мыслей?  
\- Нет, что ты, - Тошико помотала головой. – Ничего подобного. Все нормально, Гвен, правда. Наверное, я просто устала.  
 _Чтение мыслей, как же. Не хватало только услышать, о чем они в этот момент думали. Я и так месяц им в глаза смотреть не смогу.  
_ У Тошико Сато было богатое воображение. А еще она читала яойную мангу. И то, и другое было сейчас ужасно некстати.

\- Ох-х... Спасибо, Йанто. – благодарно промурлыкал Джек. – Ты меня просто спасаешь.  
\- Тебе лучше? – спросил Йанто, все еще сидя на ковре у ног Джека и поглаживая его босые ступни.  
\- Гораздо. Мои ноги меня убивают. Если бы не твой массаж… Сделаешь еще раз, вечером?

 _  
**Месяц седьмой**   
_

\- Поздравляю. Никаких отклонений; у вас совершенно здоровый ребенок, - проинформировал Оуэн, убирая аппарат для ультразвука. – Пол узнать хотите?  
\- А уже можно?  
\- Уже давно можно, но я решил не торопиться, чтобы наверняка. Так что?  
Джек и Йанто переглянулись и синхронно кивнули.  
\- Мальчик, - коротко объявил Оуэн. – Я все-таки был прав насчет маленького Джека Харкнесса.  
\- Ну, Джеком мы его называть не будем, - смеясь, покачал головой Йанто. – Хватит с нас одного.  
\- А как?

\- Айрон, Кери, Морган…  
\- Нет, это все не годится.  
\- Остин, Геральт…  
\- Да что за имена такие!  
\- Элис…  
\- Элис? Я не хочу, чтобы моего сына звали Элис! Это вообще женское имя!  
Йанто оторвался от списка и раздраженно посмотрел на партнера.  
\- Это _валлийское_ мужское имя, Джек.  
\- Все равно оно мне не нравится.  
\- Тебе все не нравится! Только и делаешь, что жалуешься. Выбирай тогда сам, - и Йанто сердито сунул список Джеку в руки. Пробежав глазами еще десятка полтора имен, Джек только вздохнул.  
\- Йанто, _cariad_ , по-моему, мы все усложняем. У ребенка ведь не обязательно должно быть валлийское имя. Может, выбрать что-то попроще?

Отложив скальпель, Оуэн заинтересованно следил, как Джек с удивительным при его нынешних габаритах проворством проскользнул в медицинский отсек и встал так, чтобы его не было видно от входа.  
\- Джек Харкнесс, вернись немедленно! – раздался где-то поблизости гневный вопль Йанто. Джек нервно оглянулся.  
\- Не скажешь Йанто, что я здесь – и я забуду, как ты вчера без разрешения вынес с базы инопланетный сканер, - быстро сказал он.  
\- Эй! Я проводил научный эксперимент! – возмутился Оуэн.  
\- Ну да. И то, что этот сканер позволяет видеть сквозь одежду, конечно, совершенно ни при чем.  
\- Ладно, по рукам.  
\- Оуэн, Джек здесь? – секунду спустя спросил Йанто, перегнувшись через перила.  
\- Нет. Я его не видел.

\- Так что ты натворил, Джек? – с усмешкой поинтересовался Оуэн, как только стихли шаги Йанто.  
\- Ничего! Мы выбирали имя. И что такого в том, что я предложил назвать ребенка Джоном?

 **  
_Месяц восьмой_   
**

\- Что ты делаешь, Джек?  
\- Ничего.  
«Ничего» выглядело довольно забавно: поверх свободных брюк и безразмерной рубашки Джек натянул свою любимую шинель, которую не надевал уже месяца три. Шинель сидела косо и категорически не желала сходиться на животе.  
\- Не мучай себя. Ты снова сможешь носить ее всего через несколько недель.  
Джек скорбно оглядел свое отражение в зеркале.  
\- Я выгляжу как дирижабль, - пожаловался он.  
\- Ты выглядишь как человек, вынашивающий ребенка, - возразил Йанто. – Разве оно того не стоит?  
\- Стоит, конечно, - вздохнул Джек. – Ты знаешь, я очень хочу этого ребенка. Но еще я как можно скорее хочу обратно свое прежнее тело. И свою прежнюю одежду. И возможность нормально заниматься сексом!  
В его голосе явственно зазвучали трагические нотки. Йанто изо всех сил старался не улыбнуться.  
\- В последнее время разнообразие нашей интимной жизни оставляет желать лучшего, - меланхолично констатировал Джек, продолжая разглядывать себя в зеркале. – Не думай, что я жалуюсь, - спохватился он, чуть виновато покосившись на Йанто. – Просто мне не хватает того, что у нас было раньше. Жаль, что тут ничего не поделаешь – для полноценного секса придется ждать, пока я обрету прежние размеры, - заключил он расстроенно.  
Йанто на секунду задумался. Конечно, это будет отчаянно неловко… если не сказать больше. Но ему не привыкать, а Джек определенно стоит того, чтобы попробовать.  
\- Ждать, - Йанто приблизился сзади и положил подбородок на плечо Джеку, - вовсе не обязательно. Есть и другие способы. – Он дразняще тронул губами мочку. – Я попытаюсь продемонстрировать тебе это сегодня вечером.  
В зеркале было отчетливо видно, как глаза Джека заискрились так хорошо знакомым Йанто блеском.

\- Это было впечатляюще, - признал Джек, обессилено откидываясь на подушку. В его устремленном на Йанто взгляде была нежность и неприкрытое восхищение. – Где ты такому научился?  
\- У меня масса скрытых талантов.  
В том, что он все-таки расспросил Оуэна об обещанной «паре любопытных вариантов», Йанто счел за лучшее не признаваться.

 _  
**Месяц девятый**   
_

\- Спасибо что согласилась, Гвен, - искренне поблагодарил Йанто, когда они вдвоем вышли на парковку и направились к машине. – Я бы один не справился, а ты говорила, что помогала своей кузине…  
\- Я была только рада, Йанто, правда, - улыбнулась Гвен. – Кажется, мы купили все что нужно. Конечно, это только на первое время, потом вам еще много чего понадобится…  
Так их и увидел Рис: Йанто с коляской и Гвен с кучей пакетов из детского магазина, увлеченно обсуждающих, что необходимо младенцу в первые месяцы жизни.

\- И вы не придумали ничего лучше, чем притащить его сюда?  
\- А что нам было делать, Джек? Он принялся орать, что я мерзавец, что Торчвуд, оказывается, занимается тем, что делает детей чужим женщинам, и прочее в том же духе. И все это – на парковке у торгового центра, где полно народу. Нам только такой рекламы не хватало.  
\- Ты шарахнул его электрошокером!  
\- Кто бы говорил, Гвен! Ты сама однажды так сделала.  
\- Для его блага!  
\- Мне надо напоминать, чем все закончилось?  
Гвен уже открыла было рот для ответной реплики, но увидев, как очнувшийся Рис пытается сесть на диване, бросилась к нему.  
\- Рис, милый! – она попыталась его обнять, но тот решительно отстранился.  
\- Гвен, какого черта здесь происходит? От кого ты беременна? Явно не от меня – мы всегда предохранялись! От него? – кивок в сторону Йанто. – Или от твоего драгоценного Джека?  
\- Рис…  
\- Заткнись, Харкнесс! – рявкнул Рис, оборачиваясь – и замолчал.  
Посмотреть было на что. Живот Джека бесстыдно выпирал из-под футболки, и формой и размерами недвусмысленно выдавал свое происхождение. Выражение лица Риса не поддавалось описанию.  
\- Гвен не беременна, Рис. Это я. Она помогала Йанто выбирать вещи для нашего с ним ребенка.  
Рис не произнес ни слова, продолжая остолбенело пялиться на живот Джека. Оуэн сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Держись, приятель. Это Торчвуд.

На пути домой в машине Гвен и Риса царило напряженное молчание. Гвен решилась нарушить его первой.  
\- Рис, милый, перестань. Мне, конечно, неприятно, что ты подумал, будто я от кого-то беременна, но я правда не сержусь. Ну скажи что-нибудь!  
\- Гвен… а ребенок у Джека точно не от тебя?

 _  
**С днем рождения!**   
_

\- Восемь с половиной фунтов, двадцать дюймов, десять пальцев на руках, десять на ногах. В общем, все в полном порядке.  
Оуэн бережно передал Йанто хнычущий сверток. Несколько секунд Йанто просто смотрел, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями, пока не почувствовал, как лежащий на столе Джек тянет его за рукав.  
\- Ох, прости.  
Он наклонился, чтобы Джек смог взглянуть на ребенка.  
\- Позвольте представить – Брайан Харкнесс-Джонс.  
Джек улыбнулся сыну, а потом с деланной обидой посмотрел на Йанто:  
\- Эй, а я что, даже поцелуя не заслуживаю – после всего?  
\- Джек Харкнесс, ты – мой герой, - нежно прошептал Йанто, наклоняясь ниже.  
\- Так-то лучше…  
Ребенок, хоть и оказался прижат чуть ближе к Йанто, кажется, ничуть не возражал против проявления чувств между родителями.  
Оуэн вмешался, как всегда, некстати:  
\- Йанто, не усердствуй так. Он сейчас все равно ниже пояса ничего не чувствует.  
\- Циник, – буркнул Йанто, выпрямляясь. – Для тебя нет ничего святого.  
\- Я, между прочим, вашего ребенка принимал!  
\- Оуэн, мы, конечно, тебе очень благодарны, но… долго мне еще так лежать?  
\- Наркоз отойдет примерно через час; как раз хватит, чтобы то, что мне пришлось разрезать, срослось обратно. Ничего – ждал девять месяцев, и еще час потерпишь.

\- Он будет красивый, когда подрастет, - заметила Тош. – С такими-то родителями…  
\- Интересно, когда ребенок начнет говорить – кого из них он будет называть мамой? – вслух подумал Оуэн.  
\- Никого. У него ведь будет два отца.  
\- Но дети всегда говорят «мама» и «папа».  
\- Тогда Йанто, конечно, - уверенно сказала Гвен.  
\- А я думаю, что Джека.  
\- Ну, нет!  
\- Спорим? – Оуэн протянул ладонь. – На пятьдесят баксов.  
\- Спорим!

Гвен лишилась пятидесяти баксов за неделю до первого дня рождения Брайана.


End file.
